You Can Leave Your Hat On
by mandy52799
Summary: Bella has always hated her Christmas Birthday, but this year Santa brings her a special treat. This is Unbetad, and there are mistakes. I wrote and posted it all in the last 15 minutes before midnight. ;


Being a Christmas baby sucks balls.

Big hairy jingle balls.

I realize that I am not as important as the birth of Christ, but I am a little important right?

_Apparently not._

Friends and family frequently forget that I was in fact born at some point. Too busy with holiday shopping, family get togethers, vacations, presents food, etc.

There is never room for Bella in that picture.

I was thinking things might be different this year. I had a wonderful, sweet caring boyfriend who I couldn't wait to spend the holidays with.

Until he dumped me.

Apparently he didn't want to buy me a gift. "Don't worry," he said, "We might get back together after the New Year." _Not likely asshole._

Especially since I saw him skulking around with that slut Leah.

So here I sit, wearing and oversized t-shirt and my mistletoe panties.

Asshole's favorite t-shirt.

_Hell yeah I snagged that shit._

A pile of dvds by the TV and a pumpkin pie in my lap.

No birthday cake for Bella.

Who needs it? I got pie. Extra whipped cream.

See why I decided to forgo the pants?

My girlfriends Alice and Rose had promised they would be stopping by, but as usual things came up and they had to cancel.

That's why I'm a little surprised to hear a knock at the door.

Its also why I fail to check the peephole before yanking the door open.

I yank open the door to find what has to be the sexiest Santa Clause in history leaning on my door frame. He's tall, well built, and decked out in a fitted Santa suit. Instead of the white beard and hair, his hat is perched upon a head of messy bronze hair and his face is full of stubble. Oh, and a shit eatin' grin is plastered on his pretty pink lips.

"Happy Birthday Bella." he says in a voice that sounds like sex.

My panties do their best to escape my body.

"Um hello. Can I help you?"

"I'm sure you can. May I come in?"

I step aside and gesture him in. Apparently, being hot is a free pass into Bellaland.

He walks over to my stereo and tosses in a CD. I didn't notice he had anything in his hand. _Guess I was too busy checking out his ass._

Pressing play, he turns to me, full smirk in place, as the music starts up.

_Baby take off your coat..._

_Real slow._

Oh wow, sexy Santa can follow directions. He snaps open his jacket and slides it down his shoulders slowly while gyrating his hips and staring at me intently.

I don't know who this man is, or why he is here. Frankly I could give a damn at this moment.

I clumsily take a seat before I pass out. His chest is gorgeous. _I wanna lick it!_

The song plays on and magically his clothes come off. I am completely captivated by staring at the movement of his muscles. _Damn he's pretty._

He reaches down and yanks off his pants and I think my heart is going to stop.

_You can leave your hat on..._

_You can leave your hat on.._.

My eyes zero in on his crotch that he is now thrusting in my direction.

Sexy Santa is naked save for the hat he's wearing...on his festive peen.

The thrusting is causing the puff ball end of the cap to bounce up and smack against his lower abs.

_I want that hat._

"Then come get it," he says in a seductive tone.

Oh shit, said that one out loud.

He's doing some sexy thrust walk toward me now. I feel my mouth go dry and lick my lips. His eyes zero in on my mouth.

"You can have the hat, but I want a trade."

My cheeks are on fire, but I'm already in this mess so I might as well keep going.

"What would you like?"

"Your shirt."

He reaches down and yanks the hat off his peen and hands it to me. I could give a shit less about the hat, as I let it fall to the floor. I'm transfixed by his marvelous cock that is at perfect eye level. Its long, its thick, and its hard.

His cock disappears from my line of sight as he stands me up and grasps the hem of my shirt. I make no move to stop him. I'm still dickmatized.

Now naked save my festive panties, I'm feeling a little bit awkward...and turned on.

"Dance with me birthday girl?"

I'm not usually a dancer, but when the hottest naked guy on the planet is asking you to dance, its a little hard to say no.

_I want you to dance naked_

_So I can see you_

_I'd like to get to know you_

_You don't have to act naughty_

Me thinks he planned this.

"I don't promise not to touch you." He says in contrast to a line in the song, then he runs his hands up my sides and grasps my bare tits in his hands. _So good._

His smirk widens. I have a feeling that thought just escaped my mouth as well.

"You know Bella, tradition states that I should kiss you under the mistletoe."

I give him the hairy eye ball. I ain't got no mistletoe.

Next think I know, I'm no longer staring at green eyes. He's on his knees, peeling back my sopping panties. _What is he...? Oh, hello there! _Apparently its time for a makeout session with my clit.

I get his joke now..._mistletoe panties. Cleaver._

He's really going to town now, and I'm perfectly okay with that.

His tongue and lips are treating my clit to pleasures it has never known while his freakishly long fingers are finding every single nerve ending that can make me moan.

I'd a little embarrassed by the arousal that seems to be dripping out of me, but his om nom nom sounds put me at ease.

I cum so hard I see twinkly lights and colored balls.

_Oh wait, that's just my tree..._

He scoops me up, which is probably in all our best interests as I have noodles for legs. He plops us down on the couch and im straddling his little clause.

Well...not so little clause.

"Bella do we need a condom?"

"No I'm good Santa. You've had your cookies and milk...time to slide up the chimney."

He smiles and shakes his head and then lifts me up, slamming me back down on his massive cock.

_OHFUCKMESOGOODDONTEVERSTOP!_

He's smirking like a motherfucker so I guess that one got out too.

I'm riding his cock like a pogo stick and loving every goddamn second of it. I hear some banging start and I figure I must be too loud and pissing the neighbors off.

Fuck them.

_Well no, fuck me...or keep fucking me._

Suddenly the door flies open.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

So Santa has a name. And Alice is here.

"EDWARD! I TOLD YOU TO COME OVER HERE AND KEEP BELLA HAPPY TILL I COULD MAKE IT, NOT COME FUCK HER!"

"She looks pretty happy to me..."

**I own nothing. This wasn't Betad. Last SECOND entry in the 24hr Xmas challenge.**


End file.
